modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Stand By Your Man
Stand By Your Man was the eighteenth episode from Season 10 of Modern Family, it aired on March 20, 2019. Plot Summary Dylan and Luke are really impressed with Bill's tales of heroism and survival as a firefighter, which make Phil feel emasculated. To impress the guys, he invites them over for a little male-bonding moment that goes terribly wrong.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/03/modern-family-episode-1018-stand-by.html Episode description It's a great moment for Phil who decides to have a man's night with Luke, Bill and Dylan. Though the latters share interesting stories, Phil feels he lost his manly side and the evening goes wrong. Later, the others find him and comfort him, telling him he is a great mentor. As Claire watches Lilly, she tries to teach her how to be cool, but it backfires and both admit they are cool the way they are. Meanwhile, Mitch feels very guilty as he forgot his anniversary with Cam. In order to patch up things, he decides to invite himself at a western party in which Cam feels always in his place, but Mitch actually makes a fool of himself because he arrives dressed like a stereotypical cowboy, hurting a woman's ankle and even losing a beer rodeo. But he and Cam manage to settle their differences. As for Jay, he receives a call from a tv channel which invites him in order to present his project. Though Manny and Joe help him at home, he actually suffers from stage fright and finds his courage back with Gloria's help with her posing as an auditor. At the end of this episode, Mitch and Claire watch Jay from Mitch's tv and believe that he suffers from demence. Meanwhile, Phil watches his father in law at his home, with Luke and Bill telling them that he is a legend. Main Cast (The characters struck out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring * Reid Ewing as Dylan * Jimmy Tatro as Bill * Briga Heelan as Linda * Dominic Burgess as Nate * Greg Pitts as Rusty * Kimberly Jürgen as Donna * Patrick Cavanaugh as Emcee Trivia * Dylan's forty-second appearance. * Bill's fourth appearance. * Haley and Alex do not appear in this episode, though they're mentioned by their respective boyfriends. Lilly, Manny and Joe only appear in a few scenes. * This marks the first episode in which Bill appears without Alex. With Dylan , Dom, Margaret , Longinus and Ben, he is the sixth character aside from the parents, who have appeared in an episode in which at least each kid was absent. * This episode has the shortest teaser of the show. Continuity * This marks the third time that Phil has been rejected by Luke after "Spring Break" and "A Sketchy Area". * Lilly shares no scenes with her dads in this episode. She is baby-sitted for the third time on the show, after Boys' Night and The Late Show. However, it seems weird in this episode as she is apparently fourteen. Also, in Crying Out Loud Lilly said that she did not want to live with Claire. * This marks the sixth episode in which a couple celebrates his anniversary after Great Expectations , Caught in the Act, A Fair to Remember and Daddy Issues for Claire and Phil, and after Do Not Push for Gloria and Jay. This time, it's for Mitchell and Cameron, though in this episode, they celebrate it one day later, after Mitchell forgot it. With this, each couple celebrated at least one time their anniversary in the show. * Cam is seen wearing a buckle Belt for the first time since Message Received * This marks the first episode since Marco Polo in which Mitchell embarrasses Cameron. And the first episode since Snow Ball in which a family member is seen on a news. * This marks the seventh episode in which a character has an ankle sprained after The Wild,Up All Night, Putting Down Roots Bad Hair Day, Spring-a-Ding-Fling and Basketball, the three latters being 16th episodes of their respective season. * Dylan's 42nd episode. * In this episode, Cam pretends not to know Mitch. In Lake Life, roles are reversed. Cultural References *Phil, Bill, Luke and Dylan watch The Karate Kid and Mamma Mia! *Phil has updated the lyrics to "We Didn't Start the Fire", adding references to "Broncos chase" (the pursuit of O. J. Simpson by police) and Melrose Place. "Ellen's gay", "Y2K", "Kid 'n Play", Tammy Faye, Groundhog Day and "Dr Dre" are suggested rhymes to "Michael Bay." *James Taylor is on the phone system Reviews * The A.V. Club gave it a "B-" - Each storyline has its strengths and weaknesses, but the episode as a whole feels like a worthwhile pit stop before the inevitable arrival of Haley and Dylan’s twins. References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 10